jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wasser
thumb|300px|Wasserfälle im [[Seenland Naboos.]] Wasser ist ein flüssiger Rohstoff. Er kommt meist auf terrestrischen Planeten wie Naboo vor. In fester Form, die bei Kühlung des Extrakts auftritt, nennt man es Eis. Eis ist meist in natürlicher Form auf Planeten, auf denen ein kaltes Klima herscht, wie z.B. Hoth vorzufinden. Die meisten Lebewesen brauchen Wasser um zu überleben, wie zum Beispiel Menschen oder Zilkin. Andere Spezies wie Mon Calamari oder Aqualishaner leben vollständig im Wasser. Die Flüssigkeit ist eines der begehrtesten und wertvollsten Rohstoffe der Galaxis, denn Planeten, die diesen im Überfluss besitzen, wie zum Beispiel Kamino, sind extrem selten.Der Kampf ums Überleben Informationen thumb|Die eisige Oberfläche [[Hoths.]] Wasser hat die chemische Formel H₂O, welche bedeutet, dass ein Wasserteilchen aus 2 Wasserstoff- und einem Sauerstoffatom besteht. Dieser Umstand wird auf manchen Planeten oder auch auf interstellaren Raumstationen genutzt, um aus Wasser Sauerstoff zu gewinnen. Umgekehrt kann man mithilfe von dem Gas Wasserstoff und einem Funken Wasser herstellen.Die Macht des Todessterns Wasser hat jedoch auch Nachteile, da es kaum möglich ist, große Mengen Wasser in Raumschiffen zu transportieren, da es aufgrund der niedrigen Temperaturen im Weltall fast augenblicklich gefriert. Dieser Umstand birgt ein weiteres Problem: Aufgrund der Anomalie des Wassers hat es im festen Zustand ein größeres Volumen, was die Transportmöglichkeiten einschränkt.Die Macht des Todessterns Ein anderer Fall ist Tatooine. Da auf dem Wüstenplaneten Wasser nur in geringen Mengen vorhanden ist, benutzt man Feuchtigkeitsvaporator, um das kostbare Nass mühsam dem Planeten zu entlocken.Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Manche Spezies, wie zum Beispiel die Gungans, haben sich im Laufe der Evolution für ein Leben unter Wasser entwickelt. Es gibt sogar Großstädte unter Wasser wie Otoh Gunga. Die meisten humanoiden Spezies haben die Fähigkeit schwimmen zu lernen, was ihnen erlaubt, sich frei im Wasser fortzubewegen. Manche Spezies wie, zum Beispiel Nautolaner, haben von Geburt an die Fähigkeit unter Wasser zu schwimmen. Planeten und Monde mit Wasservorkommen Diese Liste enthält zurzeit 47 Planeten. Flüssig *Abafar *AlderaanEpisode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *AndoThe New Essential Chronology *Bal'demnicDarth Plagueis (Roman) *Cato NeimoidiaThe Force Unleashed II *Coruscant *Dac *DagobahEpisode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *DantooineKnights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) *DremulaeJedi Quest – Der trügerische Frieden *Dromund KaasRevan (Roman) *DruckenwellThe New Jedi Order Sourcebook *Falleen *Florrum *GijuUltimate Alien Anthology *Gra Ploven *Hypori *Nal HuttaThe Old Republic *Kamino *KashyyykEpisode III – Die Rache der Sith *LothalYouTube-Video von Star Wars *Manaan *Mandalore *MuunilinstClone Wars *Nar Shaddaa *NeimoidiaThe Essential Atlas *Nelvaan *NabooEpisode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Orsis *Raxus Secundus *Rodia *Ryloth *SesidGalaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies *Tatooine *TossteDarth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger *Toydaria *TynnaDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance *Tython Fest *Alzoc IIIEmpire at War – Forces of Corruption *Alderaan *Brachnis Chorios *Csilla *Hoth *Ilum *Khar Delba *Mygeeto *Orto Plutonia *Raxus II *ZiostDas goldene Zeitalter der Sith Hinter den Kulissen *Wasser existiert auch in der realen Welt und ist eine der Grundlagen für Leben. Die Erde besteht hauptsächlich aus Wasser und bietet einigen Tieren Lebensraum in den Tiefen der Ozeane.''Wasser'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Wasservorkommen im All der Realität thumb|right|Das Schwarze Loch [[wikipedia:de:SN 1979C|SN 1979C. Der Blaue Stoff stellt Wasserdampf da.]] *Im September 2009 entdeckte eine indische Sonde Hinweise auf eine größere Menge Wasser auf dem Mond. Am 13. November bestätigte die NASA, dass auf dem Mond tatsächlich Hinweise auf Wasser zu finden sind.heise.de Diese Meldung bestätigt, dass es tatsächlich andere Lebensformen auf anderen Planeten geben könnte, was eine Galaxie, wie das Star Wars Universum mit ihren vielen unterschiedlichen Lebensformen, wahrscheinlicher macht. *Im Dezember 2003 wurde mit der Sonde Mars Express auf dem Planeten Mars Wasservorkommen festgestellt.''Mars'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Der Planet Jupiter verfügt über einen Mond namens Europa, der auf der Oberfläche komplett mit Eis bedeckt ist. Es wird vermutet, dass sich unter der massiven Eiskruste ein Ozean befindet, in dem Pflanzen gedeihen, oder dass sich sogar Lebewesen entwickelten.[[wikipedia:de:Europa (Mond)|''Europa (Mond)]] in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Das älteste bekannte Wasservorkommen wurde von amerikanischen Forschern entdeckt, was der 140-billionenfachen Menge allen Meerwassers der Erde entspricht. Das Wasser umgibt in Dampfform das Schwarze Loch SN 1979C, welches in der Galaxie Messier 100 alle Materie in sich einsaugt.[http://www.nasa.gov/topics/universe/features/universe20110722.html ''Astronomers Find Largest, Most Distant Reservoir of Water] auf der Homepage der NASA *Im Jahr 2009 entdeckte Hubble die Supererde GJ 1214 b, deren Atmosphäre zum Großteil aus Wasserdampf besteht. Auf dem Planeten kommt heißes Eis und superflüssiges Wasser vor. Außerdem herrschten dort nach Angaben der Forscher schon einmal lebensfreundliche Temperaturen, wie auf der Erde.[http://www.spacetelescope.org/news/heic1204/ Hubble reveals a new class of extrasolar planet] auf der Homepage der ESA/Hubble *Als der Halleysche Komet 1985 entdeckt wurde, maß man, dass 80 Prozent des Kometenvolumen aus Wasser bestehen. Der Komet soll alle 76 Jahre wiederkehren und würde dann das nächste Mal 2061 in unserem Sonnensystem auftauchen.''Halleysche Komet'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Auf der Region Kuipergürtel wurde ebenso Wasser entdeckt.''Kuiper belt'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia *In dem Sterngebärenden Orionnebel existiert Wasserstoff. Die neuen Sterne, ionisieren den umgebenden Wasserstoff und regen somit die Wolke zum Leuchten an. Die Sterne treiben die Gas- und Staubwolke auseinander und lassen eine sphäroide Aushöhlung entstehen, deren Inneres von der Ionisationsstrahlung erhellt wird.''Orionnebel'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Weblinks *''Wasser'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Eis'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *[[wikipedia:de:Europa (Mond)|''Europa (Mond)]] in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *[[wikipedia:de:Halleyscher Komet|''Halleysche Komet]] in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Mars'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Orionnebel'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Kuiper belt'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia *[http://www.nasa.gov/topics/universe/features/universe20110722.html Astronomers Find Largest, Most Distant Reservoir of Water] auf der Homepage der NASA *[http://www.spacetelescope.org/news/heic1204/ Hubble reveals a new class of extrasolar planet] auf der Homepage der ESA/Hubble Quellen *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Der Kampf ums Überleben'' *''Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance'' *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' *''Revan'' *''Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' *''Jedi Quest – Der trügerische Frieden'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Water es:Agua Kategorie:Substanzen